Bozel Pokedex
by The Digital Assassin
Summary: This is a collection of all the Bozel Pokemon in Plus and Minus. If you're lost with Bozel Pokemon, come here. Read this if you are a fellow assassin of Digital Assassin or want to know what kind of Pokemon are in the story. Not a story. Any questions on the Pokemon, put in the review.
1. Leadactyl

**Hello my fellow assassin's. It's me your mentor, Digital Assassin. This is the Bozel Region Pokedex. This will give my readers a better look at the Pokemom here. This not a story, this goes along with Plus and Minus, so this is for info. I hope this helps you guys.**

* * *

><p>Bozel #1<p>

National # 722

Leadactyl

The Leaf Pokemon

Height(Ht): 1' 06"

Weight(Wt): 12.6 lbs

Biology: Leadactyl is based of a baby pterodatyl. It has light green feathers, four leaves on its head, a yellow beak, blue eyes, and a short tail. The membrane in it's wings have colors of all autumn leaves. It's chest has a orange color and its tough.

Plus Dex Info: Its playful nature always kept it happy. It searches for fruit in trees for nutrion.

Minus Dex Info: It search for fun always has it playing hide-and-seek. It will search for other wild Pokemon in order to stay happy.

Grass-Type Starter of the Bozel Region


	2. Branactyl

Bozel #2

National #723

Branactyl

The Branch Pokemon

Ht: 3'05"

Wt: 42.6 lbs

Biology: Branactyl is based off a pterodacyl. Its feathers are a darker green color. The leaves on its head have turned autumn and start to cover its face. Its legs have grown stronger and thinner. Green leaves have covered its arms and when it moves its hands, it can grab leaves and use them as daggers. Two autumn leaves cover its knees.

Plus Dex: Unlike its previous form, Branactyl is more serious about the things and plays less. Its swift movements are close enough to out run an Onix.

Minus Dex: With a flick of its hands, sharp leaves extend out of its wrist and can flip them to make a dagger. The daggers are strong enough to cut a boulder in half.


	3. Treemoractyl

Bozel #3

National #724

Treemoractyl

The Tree Trunk Pokemon

Type:Grass/Flying

Ht: 4'07"

Wt:120.4 lbs

Biology: Treemoractyl is the final evolution of Leadactyl and Branactyl. The autumn leaves on its head have now formed an autumn leaf mask. It's arms and legs are covered in autumn leaves. It arms can be attached and detached from it's wings and can unsheathe two sword-like leaves from them. Its orange chest now has become an armor-like strength to it and extends to the length of its knees. Its tail is now three feet long.

Plus Dex: With the forest flowing through there veins, Treemoractyl can blend in with the forest. It will attack any intruder thats in its territory.

Minus Dex: It can unsheathe two sword-like leaves from its wings and uses them for battle. The leaves are strong enough to slice through steel.

* * *

><p>Ability: Overgrow, Infiltrator(Hidden)<p>

* * *

><p>HP: 78<p>

Attack: 95

Defense: 78

Special Attack: 92

Special Defense: 78

Speed: 115

* * *

><p>Signature Attack: Nature Slash<p>

Type:Grass

Power: 90

Accuracy: 100

Category: Physical

Description: The user slashes the target with a blade of pure nature. It has a 30% chance to increase the users Attack and Special Attack. It also has a high critical ratio.


	4. Diaflare

Bozel #4

National # 725

Diaflare

The Gem Pokemon

Type:Fire

Ht:1'03"

Wt:15 lbs

Description: Diaflare is based off a lizard-like creature and gives off like a thief too. Around it's head is a black ring that makes it look like a mask. It scales are an orange color. It has a yellow underbelly. It has a red diamond on it's head and thighs. It has an orange diamond shards on its back.

Plus Dex: It loves to sneak into towns to steal things like food and brings it to their cave. The diamonds on it's back give off a temperature of 1500*F when defending off intruders.

Minus Dex: The black ring around its head is hardened charcoal that gave it the impression of a thief. When it evolves, the black ring will fall off, but turns the scales underneath it black as a result.

Fire-Type Starter of the Bozel Region.


	5. Jewelflare

Bozel #5

National #726

Jewelflare

The Prism Pokemon

Type:Fire

Ht:3'08"

Wt:72 lbs

Description: Jewelflare is the evolved from of Diaflare. The diamond on it's head has grown around it's head and covers half of its face, almost replacing the black ring. It's diamond shard back is gone and is replaced by a long cape of fire and a long tail of flame as well. It grew longer arms and has two red gems on the top of them.

Plus Dex: There is a small flame sac in it's body that allows it to increase it's speed when it escapes from someone's loot. It does it's best work out at night.

Minus Dex: The black ring around it's head has gone cooler as the diamond on it's forehead almost entirely covered its face. The flames around its body keep it cool during winter.


	6. Gemscorch

Bozel #6

National #727

Gemscorch

The Thief Pokemon

Type:Fire/Dark

Ht:4'10"

Wt:130.8 lbs

Description: Gemscorch is the final evolution of Diaflare and Jewelflare. The diamond on its head now covers its entire face, leaving only it's eyes, nose, and mouth uncovered. The flaming "cape" is now a large, burning scarf. It's body (chest and legs) is also covered in a red diamond armor. Its flaming tail is now concentrated and is whip-like. It's arms are free from the "armor" and have two concealed diamond shards on them.

Plus Dex: With the red shards on is body, it can launch streams of boiling hot lava at the foe. The duller the flames get, the more weaker it becomes.

Minus Dex: Learning the error of its ways, it now serves as a protector of the night, stopping wild Pokemon from taking things too far. It speed is unbeatable at night.

Signature Attack: Lava Lance

Type:Fire

Power:80

Accuracy:90

Category:Special

Description: The user launches a stream of pressurized lava. It lowers the targets Defense and Special Defense.


	7. Bubblephant

Bozel #7

National #728

Bubblephant

The Trunk Pokémon

Type: Water

Ht: 1'10"

Wt: 40.8 lbs

Description: Bubblephant is based off an infant elephant. It has a sky blue hide and a dark blue underbelly. It was white bubbles all over its body and has a furry tail. It's trunk has a white glove where the snout is suppose to be.

Plus Dex: The bubbles over it's body fill up with water when it drinks from any pond or lake. The strength of it's Water-Type attacks determine on what type of water it drinks. The healthier, the stronger.

Minus Dex: By using the hand on the end of it's trunk, it can not only grab things, but also shoot larges amounts of water and drink from it as well.

The Water-Type Starter of the Bozel Region.


	8. Steamphant

Bozel #8

National #729

Steamphant

The Trunk Pokémon

Type: Water

Ht: 3'11"

Wt: 298.9 lbs

Description: Steamphant is based off a elephant. It now stands on it's hind legs and wears a black bandana and black sash around itself. It now has it's tusks developing and grew a stronger hand. The bubbles are now whiter and two large ones have grown on it's underside.

Plus Dex: It's attitude went from soft to hard as it started to train orderly. It wears black cloths to give it better determination.

Minus Dex: By standing on it's hind legs, it can use it's fore arms to start hitting things. It still uses it's trunks for everyday things as well.


	9. Evaporphant

Bozel #9

National #730

Evaporphant

The Mega Trunk Pokémon

Type: Water/Fighting

Ht: 7'10"

Wt: 833 lbs

Description: Evaporphant is based off a elephant and a military leader. It now wears a cap with white spike on it's head. The two large bubbles now cover it's entire underside and also it's forearms. It now developed two trunks that are gripped together by themselves and two hands that wear black and gray gloves. It knees are also covered with white bubbles. Its tusks are now fully developed and extremely strong.

Plus Dex: It stands by military leaders to learn by them and fight along side them to better itself. It's punches have enough power to launch a tank 10 miles.

Minus Dex: With it's two larges trunks, it can lift an object that is ten times it's own weight. That's over 8300 lbs.

* * *

><p>Signature Move: Aqua Uppercut<p>

Type: Water

Power: 90

Accuracy: 95

Description: The user clocks it's hands in a concentrated form of water and strikes the foe with it. It's does Water- and Fighting-Type damage simultaneously.


	10. Foxuppy

Bozel #10

National # 731

Foxuppy

The Pup Pokémon

Type: Normal

Ht: 2'0"

Wt: 40 lbs

Description. Foxuppy is based off a puppy and a fox. It has a light brown coat of fur with a wet, black nose, a white underbelly and it's tail fluffy and has a white tip at the end.

Plus Dex: Like their similar breed, Lillypup, these Pokémon are loyal to their trainers.

Minus Dex: It's nose to fifteen times stronger than a human. It can detect a fowl smell within one mile.


	11. Woldog

Bozel #11

National # 732

Woldog

The Wolf Pokémon

Ht: 3'00"

Wt: 90 lbs

Description: Woldog is the evolved and final evolution of Foxuppy. It has a dark grey coat of fur and has a dark black nose. It also has white foam pouring out of it's mouth.

Plus Dex: Like it's previous evolution, Woldogs are loyal to their trainers. It will defend them at any cost, no matter how scary the opponent is.

Minus Dex: The white foam coming from its mouth isn't from rabies. It is it's salvia. It has a chemical in it's mouth that it can use to make the foam and uses it to scare off intruders.


	12. Humling

Bozel #12

National #733

Humling

The Humming Bird Pokémon

Type: Normal/Flying

Ht: 0'03"

Wt: .002 lbs

Biology: Humling is the Bozel Region's regional bird, more importantly, the smallest of all Pokémon, beating Joltik. It's based off a humming bird and a hatchling. It has a crest of pure black on its head, green eyes, and a long beak. It's body is grey with a purple underside. It's tail feathers are a sky blue and it's wings are a violet color.

Plus Dex: its the world's smallest Pokémon ever recorded. It's able to have 1,260 heartbeats per minute when flying.

Minus Dex: This tiny bird is at most grows to the average human's palm size. It gets it's energy from sucking the nectar of flower with it's beak, taking in at least more than twice it's body weight per day, when it only uses half of it's weight.


	13. Wingdaw

Bozel #13

National #734

Wingdaw

The Stealth Pokémon

Type: Dark/Flying

Ht: 0'09"

Wt: .072 lbs

Biology: Wingdaw is the evolved form of Humling. It's based of a humming bird and a jackdaw. The crest on it's head has split in two and curls a little. It's body has gone through much of a change, the colors are the same, however, it's more sturdier making it take even more hits. It's wings have gone sharper and it's tail feathers turned into a dark blue.

Plus Dex: With it's stronger wings and tougher beak, it can last longer in fights with strong opponents. It's movements have also gone more swifter.

Minus Dex: It learns to be sneaky and likes to observe shiny objects in hopes to find it. People believe this because rarely, a flock of Wingdaw would attempt to steal some from people.


	14. Jackblade

Bozel #14

National #735

Jackblade

The Terror Pokémon

Type: Dark/Flying

Ht: 1'04"

Wt: 1.15 lbs

Biology: Jackblade is the final evolution of Humling and Wingdaw. Its based off a humming bird and a jackdaw. It's height is recognized to be the shortest fully evolved Pokémon. The crest on it's head has now split into five and are waving rapidly. It's beak has grown to a strong size that it can eat bugs and nuts from now on. It's wings are now sharper then it was before and it's feet have grown sharp talons. It's tail feathers have now turned into a very, dark blue.

Plus Dex: This Pokémon fights violently by itself, but with it's allies, the fights become hazardous.

Minus Dex: It retaliates with a furious attitude and doesn't give up until one of them is down. It takes jewels and uses them to sharpen their talons with them.


	15. Magnot

Bozel #15

National #736

Magnot

The Worm Pokemon

Type: Bug

HT: 1'00"

WT: 4 lbs

Biology: Magnot is based off a pink work. It has a body made of small, pink spheres that are pink and have small, black claws. It also has two small, dot eyes.

Plus Dex: It loves to wrap ti's prey with silk and play with it before it brings it back to it's hole.

Minus Dex: The silk it sprays are strong as steel. The only way to break it is to to vibrate it or cut it with a blade. It's claws can grip on to anything.


	16. Sliknot

Bozel #16

National #737

Sliknot

The Cacoon Pokemon

Type: Bug

HT: 1'00"

WT: 8 lbs

Biology: Sliknot is the evolved form of Magnot and doesn't have the shell a bug you would usually expect. The claws are now flipped up on to it's back and are like spikes. It's black eyes are now ovals and give off a faint, red glow.

Plus Dex: The spikes on it's back are filled with toxic. If predators try to attack it. the spikes will expand and try to strike the foe. The poison is not deadly though. It will only stun them.

Minus Dex: While awaiting evolution, it will protect itself anyway possible. It will get every angry if anyone tries to take it's food.


	17. Knotterfree

Bozel #17

National #738

Knotterfree

The Butterfly Pokemon

Type:(M)Bug/Poison

(F)Bug/Flying

HT:(M)2'00"

(F)2'04"

WT:(M)15 lbs

(F)12 lbs

Biology: Knotterfree is the final evolution of Magnot and Sliknot. These Pokemon have a gender split in their appearance and abilities. The Male Knotterfree has a purple body with blue eyes, white tweezer-like teeth, four small, green arms and two green legs, and a green spiked "tail", has purple eyes and light, green spots on them. The Female Knotterfree has a pink body with green eyes, a curled up straw-like mouth(imagine it like Beautifly's, only a little smaller), four small arms and two legs, pink wings and one large, yellow spot.

Plus Dex: Male Knotterfrees use their tweezer-like teeth to eat leaves while the females get their nourishment from the pollen in flowers.

Minus Dex: There are two different kinds of Knotterfree, male and female. If two of the same gender see eye to eye, they brawl with each other. If two of the opposite see each other, they will perform a courting dance with each other.


	18. Rainott

Bozel #18

National #734

Rainott

The Colorful Pokémon

Type: Sound/Flying

HT: 1'10"

WT: 28 lbs

Biology: Rainott is based off a parrot and a toucan. It's body is surrounded by rainbow feathers. It's beak is yellow and has a black tip at the end of the upper beak. It's talons are yellow and it's tail feathers go in order of ROY G. BIV(Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet). Same with it's wings, but mostly of red. It's chest feathers are green and violet.

Plus Dex: These Pokémon live high in rainforest. Their feathers consists of multiple feathers.

Minus Dex: Unlike Chatot who can manipulate it's vocal cords to actually make it sound like it talks, Rainott can do a better job at doing so. However, it has to take a break every once in a while by doing so as it takes a lot of energy.

First of the new Sound-Types found in Bozel.


	19. Shonkey

Bozel #19

National #740

Shonkey

The Monkey Pokémon

Type: Electric

HT: 1'04"

WT: 15 lbs

Biology: Shonkey is based of a baby monkey. It has yellow fur surrounding it's entire body with it also have in black fur on it's head and chest. It also has yellow rods on it's cheeks, two small, black, un-chained shackles on it's wrist, a yellow thunderbolt symbol in the middle of it's chest. It has a long tail and at the end of it is a magnet with red and blue ends.

Plus Dex: The electric rods on it's head set off high electricity when threatened. It's tail is able to connect to anything like a magnet.

Minus Dex: When it's shackles tighten, it's electricity gets stronger and it gets mad while doing so. Scientists believe this happens because the shackles somehow trigger a protein it's body called Pikachurin, cutely named after Pikachu, which also make them believe that Shonkey is related to the Pikachu family.


	20. Boltape

Bozel #20

National #741

Boltape

The Thunderbolt Pokémon

Type: Electric/Dark

HT: 3'06"

WT: 72 lbs

Biology: Boltape is the evolved form of Shonkey and based off of a teenaged monkey. It's head has a thunderbolt-shaped crown with white fur surrounding it. It also has a dark ring around it's head, large ears, larger shackles, and a thinner tail. It's torso is pure black and has two thunderbolt symbols.

Plus Dex: The more angrier it gets, the tighter it's shackles get, bringing out electricity from it's fur.

Minus Dex: It has a high temper. If it gets angry, it will release more electricity from it's fur.


	21. Thundarilla

Bozel #21

National #742

Thundarilla

The Lightning Pokémon

Type: Electric/Dark

HT: 6'09"

WT: 235.8 lbs

Biology: Thundarilla is the final evolution of both Shonkey and Boltape. It has two gray generators on it's shoulders with red and blue junctions on the back of them, with white fur surrounding both it's head and the generators. It has large bulky muscles and larger shackles on it's arms and it's ankles. It's chest is a deep gray color.

Plus Dex: With two generators on it's shoulders, it can generate electricity that can reach up to 200,000 Volts.

Minus Dex: It's large muscular arms can shatter massive boulders the size of a building's height into little pieces. It's anger issues can be tamed if raised by a great trainer.


End file.
